


King’s Tryst

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Fang is eager to meet Sardinia for the first time after exchanging letters with him for a while.
Relationships: Fang/Sardinia (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	King’s Tryst

Fang waited in anticipation for the king of Sirena to call him in his audience room.

Sitting on the stairs that led to the hall, he fiddled with the ties at the end of his sleeves. 

“It could take a while” is what the attendant said, and reminded him that he was free to explore the palace in the meantime.

Fang wished that Sardinia wouldn’t be so formal with him. He hoped Sardinia would look at him as a friend, not just some other star’s king. 

He wasn’t here as the king of Bestia, after all. He was only a merchant. The chance to meet Sardinia face to face was a rare honor.

He wondered what Sardinia would look like when they finally met. In their letters, he never described himself, but he was rumored to be a beauty beyond all comparison. 

Fang hoped that he could keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. It was already beating too fast.

Whatever preparations were being made were taking quite a while. Coda had told him not to go running toward the palace so early, but Fang thought that he and Sardinia were friends and that he would be welcome to enter. Alas, it had been almost an hour and still no one came for him.

To calm his nerves, he decided to have a look around. The stairway led down into a garden. The kind of plant life he saw there reminded him of the tropical regions of Bestia. Plants with elephant-ear-sized leaves and flowers shaped like pitchers of blown glass.

He forgot himself and began to wander blissfully in the garden.

Soon though, the smell of hundreds of flowers blooming all around him became so overwhelming that he couldn’t follow his own scent trail back to where he’d started.

The trees around him were so tall and leafy, he couldn’t see the horizon or even make out the position of the sun.

If he was late for the audience, Sardinia might think he was being rude. Coda had warned him not to be rude. “Don’t let that crush of yours get in the way of business,” he said. Coda could see right through him, and he was sure the only reason he didn’t find out that he was actually the king was because it would be so hard for anyone to believe.

The only option left to him was to use his sense of hearing, although that exposed his beast ears for anyone to see. Coda would be angry, but Fang figured if there had been anyone around to see it, he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

He could hear rushing water, a lot of it. A waterfall, perhaps the source of all the trickles and streams that fed through the never ending walls of flowering bushes and trees.

If he could get to the source of the water, then maybe he could find a high vantage point to plot his way back from.

He followed the sound, but after a while, he was blocked off by a thick wall of shrubs. Unlike the rest of the wild and winding garden he had seen so far, this barrier seemed man-made and arranged in a particular way, as if to keep people from going any farther.

If he were a smarter man, or at least a less stubborn one, maybe he’d have realized that there was a reason for that.

He pushed through, despite the branches snagging his jewelry and his clothes. He made it to the other side, but tripped and began to fall, ripping his jacket and breaking a strand of beads in the process. 

The ground on the other side was steep, and he found himself rolling down a hill. His physical prowess was hard to match, so this in itself wasn’t too alarming, he could easily right himself and land on his feet. 

But there was no ground. Just a big splash.

The water wasn’t deep. His head was barely under before he popped back up, sitting up about chest-deep in a pool of clear water. 

He flicked his ears to shake off the droplets and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found another pair staring back at him. Big beautiful eyes the color of garnet set in a youthful face.

“Goodness, are you all right?”

He blinked again. The young man was on his knees waist deep. The water was clean and clear as crystal. Only the rippling surface obscured the bottom half of the young man’s body, but Fang could tell with once glance down that he was completely naked. He snapped his eyes up again.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

The young man smirked and moved closer on his knees until he was at an arms length from Fang. His features were just as perfect close up. “Were you peeking at me, maybe?”

“N-no, definitely not!”

“Relax. You aren’t in any trouble. You’re welcome here.”

Fang took a deep breath. Public baths were not such an uncommon thing on Bestia, but this pool, rung by thick hedges and flowers that hung like curtains from willowy trees, felt more intimate than that.

Speckled sunlight filtered through the branches, and a gentle breeze brought pink petals floating down to the surface of the water.

The young man in front of him was ethereal, slender, and delicate with his pale skin and hair, shimmering pink like one of those petals. It made it hard to focus on what was happening, what he should do.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He laughed, and then eased in until he was leaning against Fang’s shoulder and looking into his eyes. “Are you...”. His eyes flitted away as if he’d suddenly become bashful, but only for a second and he was staring again. “Are you Fang?”

He swallowed hard. “Yes, I’m Fang from the Burst Roar Caravan. How did you know that?”

“Welcome to Sirena, Fang. I had hoped to meet you in a more formal capacity—in fact, I was preparing to meet you.”

Fang held the last breath he’d inhaled and froze in place. “Y-you—you are...”

“I am Sardinia, yes. I am happy to finally meet you.”

All Fang could hear were horns and alarm bells and ships crashing in his head.

“Fang? Are you sure you’re—“

Fang snapped out of it and clapped his hands over his eyes, and all of his words came out in one long string. “I’m so sorry, I got lost and I couldn’t smell anything, and I fell, and then I was here!”

Sardinia giggled and kicked his feet under the water. “This is fortunate, isn’t it? Now we can introduce ourselves without anyone else to interrupt.”

Fang dared to lower his hands away from his face and look at Sardinia again. “Y-you’re naked...”

“Yes, I was bathing. I didn’t think your ship would arrive so soon.”

Fang wasn’t normally such a bashful person, but something about Sardinia’s teasing smile made him feel hot all over in spite of the cool waters. 

Sardinia was smiling, though. He wasn’t ashamed or offended. Fang took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

“You’re even more handsome than I expected,” he said. He folded his arms on Fang’s shoulder and rest his chin there. “My fortune abounds.”

“I have heard rumors of your beauty, but I never thought...” 

Sardinia leaned in closer until his face eclipsed Fang’s vision. Fang couldn’t imagine what was going on, and then there was a warm sensation against his mouth, impossibly soft. Sardinia’s kiss was sweet like perfume. For a fleeting moment he was floating in bliss at the touch, but soon as his brain caught up with his body, he pulled away in a panic.

Sardinia blinked widely back at him. “I’m sorry, have I been too forward? I thought... your letters...”

Fang thought back on what he’d written in those letters. Did he misunderstand something?

Sardinia began to look bashful then. His cheeks blushed a soft rose red. “I-I said I can’t wait to hold you in my arms, and you said you were thinking the same!”

“Yeah, I was really excited. A hug sounds like a wonderful greeting.”

“And back in winter, I said I wish I could feel your warmth beside me.”

“Well yes, it does get cold in winter, and Bestians are known for having a higher body temperature, so...”

Sardinia’s brows furrowed at him, Fang was sure he’d angered him, he’d probably have to apologize to Coda later for ruining their relations with Sirena.

But then, Sardinia broke out into sparkling laughter. A lovely sound, although Fang was only more confused.

“You’re so cute,” he said. “Well, I’ve shown my hand, I suppose. I thought you already knew, and now you do. Have I made you uncomfortable? Do you want to leave?”

Fang was still processing these details. He didn’t know anything about what Sardinia had supposedly revealed. Maybe his body? But that was by accident, it was all right. It wasn’t like it was unpleasant to look at. Quite the opposite of that.

He looked around himself at the beautiful location. A private bath in a garden in bloom, a waterfall in the distance. A beautiful young man right in front of him. 

“I’d rather stay right here for now.”

Sardinia smiled. “Good, I’m so glad.” He pressed himself up close to Fang again and began to play with the jewelry on his chest. “We won’t have many opportunities to be alone together once we are formally introduced.”

Fang thought maybe he was still misunderstanding. Maybe kissing like that was a more common way of greeting on Sirena. He wondered if it was only for new visitors, or if they could do it again.

“You should take this off,” Sardinia said, fondling the hem of his collar.

“Right, so I can bathe properly. I understand.”

Sardinia pulled the jacket off his arms and unbuttoned the neck of his shirt. “One of my servants can bring you dry clothes later on.”

“That would be so helpful, thank you.”

Soon he was bare from the waist up, and Sardinia was smoothing his hands over his chest. “Can you remove your pants? Or would you like me to?”

“It might be hard to do when you’re sitting on me...”

“Of course. My apologies. Let me take care of you.”

He turned and began to work on pulling Fang’s shoes off. While he was at that, Fang watched him. The back of him was just as beautiful as the front. He had pronounced shoulder blades and soft curves all the way down.

Once his shoes were resting beside the pool, Sardinia returned to his side.

“I can take my pants off now,” Fang said.

“I’ll do it for you.”

He reached with those delicate hands of his under the water and unbuttoned Fang’s pants. Fang felt his fingers brush under the hem, and his body flashed hot. 

Soon his pants were gone, and he was naked in the pool, except for a few articles of his jewelry. 

Sardinia smiled at him. “Now, may I touch you?”

Fang swallowed hard. “Yes.”

His hand dippped under the water, and smoothed down Fang’s stomach, then between his legs. When Sardinia touched him, he felt a heady rush. He coughed. “Do you always wash there first?”

“You’re so funny.” Sardinia leaned his head into Fang’s shoulder and continued touching him while his voice tickled his ear. “Yes, I’ll get you very ‘clean.’”

It felt so good, he was hard within seconds. 

“Sardinia, I—“. He stammered and took Sardinia by the wrist to stop him. “Please forgive me, the truth is, I don’t think I can do this without getting aroused.”

Sardinia sputtered a laugh. “I should hope so.”

Fang had heard of casual interactions like these, where two friends would indulge in physical intimacy without the other mating rituals. But on Bestia, those kind of meetings were secret affairs in the night, not in a bright and clear pool, like this. 

But this was Sirena and things were bound to be different here. There was no reason not to follow, and in fact it, could even insult Sardinia if he didn’t. He simply had to try it out of diplomatic necessity. Nobody could blame him for that.

“Can I wash you, too?”

Sardinia smiled brightly. “Of course, I would like that very much.” He inched forward on his knees that were straddled across Fang’s legs, until their bodies were nearly flush together. “Can we ‘become clean’ at the same time?”

“I’ll do my best.”

He released Sardinia’s hands, but instead of resuming their task, they dug into his hair on either side of his head. Sardinia leaned in until their foreheads touched, and looked into Fang’s eyes. He rolled his hips in one big, slow circle, letting his body slide against Fang’s.

Fang thought it felt so good, there wasn’t much that could feel better—but then he began to think about Sardinia lying beneath him in bed, all blushing and sighing, and being inside of him, and how that must feel—and it made him want even more.

“No need to hold back,” Sardinia said. “They’ll come for us soon, so let’s enjoy ourselves while we can.”

As Sardinia rode him, the curve of his hip rose out of the water, pale and pristine. Fang grabbed him there and held him tight. 

Sardinia breathed a soft sound against Fang’s face. His cock pressed into Fang’s stomach. Fang took his other hand and grasped it under the water. That prompted a much sharper sigh out of Sardinia, whose grasp tightened in his hair.

His own cock was underneath, sliding between the warm flesh of their thighs rubbing together. When Sardinia lifted and sank against him, it felt better than any awkward mating ritual he’d experienced before.

“Sardinia,” Fang mouthed, not much sound making its way out. 

Sardinia kissed him in reply. It was for the best that he didn’t speak, anyway. His heart was throbbing, and he’d surely say something stupid.

Sardinia’s body was smooth all over and flushed pink. The breaths against his ear quickened into panting.

It wasn’t difficult to catch up, as beautiful as Sardinia was, and as good as this felt to him.

Sardinia’s body arched, testing the strength Fang had to hold him steady. His voice rang out, and Fang was certain anyone in the garden could hear—but that was a distant concern.

His thoughts were consumed with how Sardinia looked riding down from the high, the glowing, satisfied expression on his face. Fang’s own sensations were mounting, almost unbearable. 

He held Sardinia tight in his arms as he released, and enjoyed that sweet moment for as long as he could before sinking back against the smooth stone at the edge of the pool, every muscle in his body slack.

Sardinia plastered his boneless body with affection. Every peck of his lips and brush of his fingers felt electric in afterglow.

“This is our little secret,” he whispered as he drew circles into Fang’s chest with the tip of his finger. “My king.”


End file.
